hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
References
Throughout the entire series of Hyperdimension Neptunia there are references about many different things. Please read below to find out just what. For references to Neptunia in other (non-Neptunia) games see: Neptunia in other games. Hyperdimension Neptunia Name (Characters) *Neptune's name references the cancelled Sega Neptune. *Compa's name is derived from Compile Heart, the company who developed the game. She also wears the Compile Heart logo. *IF's name is derived from the initials for Idea Factory, who also collaborated on the game. *Nisa's name is derived from NIS America (NISA for short), the company who released the game in English. *Gust's name is derived from Gust Corporation, who releases their games under the NIS America label. *Arfoire's name is based off the R4, a Nintendo DS game card which allows the owner to download games, music and movies for free. *5pb's name is directly derived from 5pb, the music company Nao belongs to. *Red's name is directly derived from Red Entertainment. *Gheytz is a reference to Bill Gates. *Yuzusuki is a reference to Yu Suzuki. *Kuterogi is a reference to Ken Kutaragi (The father of the Playstation). *Miamoto is a reference to Shigeru Miyamoto (Mario's creator). Names (Locations) *Gamindustri is a reference to the Video Game Industry *Lastation comes from the PlayStation 3. *Leanbox is a play on the Xbox 360. *Lowee, in itself, is a direct reference to the Wii. *Celestia is an ongoing setting used by Nippon Ichi Software in many of their games (such as the Disgaea series.) *Hirool Castle, one of the dungeons has a similar name to the land in the Legend of Zelda games, "Hyrule". *Brugga Tower in Lowee is named after the arcade game The Tower of Druaga. Names (Monsters) *Pixelinvaders take their name and shape from the enemies from the arcade game, Space Invaders. *Contracted Angels are likely a reference to Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *The Choocoboo and Cockatrice are references to the giant birds of the Final Fantasy series. *The Dogoo and Metal Dogoo is a reference to the Slime and Metal Slime from the Dragon Quest series. *Bahamut and Shiva are references to the Aeons from the Final Fantasy series. *Dendrobium, Physalis, and Zephyranthes are references to Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 STARDUST MEMORY. Items * One of Noire's weapons 'Elysdeon' says: "This sword is rumored to have come from a distant planet, key to fending off some legendary evil." This references Phantasy Star IV. * The Monkey Bracelet talks about a monkey in a plastic ball, a nod to the Super Monkey Ball series. * There's a set of five Overlord Momus cards that supposedly summon the creature, a nod to Exodia the Forbidden One from the Yu-Gi-Oh! card series. Trophies * Virtually Fighting is a nod to the Virtual Fighter series. * Super Nep-Nep Galaxy references the Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. * Nepgagaga reference the SEGA DreamCast game Segagaga (which parodies the unsuccessful Dreamcast console). * Leanbox-Three-Six-Key is another reference to the Xbox 360. Quest Names *There is a quest named "The Goddess Who Leapt Through Time" which is a reference to the Manga/Anime named "The Girl Who Leapt Through Time." *The Quest "Three Valkyrie Sisters" is a reference to Valkyrie Profile. *"Griffon Hunting" is a nod to the Monster Hunter Series. Events *''Histoire's Cry'': Neptune talks about collecting golden rings, a trait of the Sonic the Hedgehog games, and ABC Gum, an item common in the Disgaea series. *''Everyone is a Master'': the party comes across a group of movers loading oddly shaped boxes into a truck, referencing Tetris. *''Mysterious Vandals:'' the party witnesses a mob of fighters from all around the world, referencing a typical martial arts fighting game. At least one of the characters is implied to modeled after Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. This references the bonus stages in the original street fighter game. Neptuna also mentions a sumo wrestler, a nod to Honda also from Street Fighter. *''A Herd of Mysterious Creatures'': the party encounters a herd of blue hedgehogs running out of a game company building into a slot machine maker building. The blue hedgehogs reference the Sonic the Hedgehog series with the slot machine being a nod to the series' frequent casino stages. *''Aspiring Game Creator'': as the girls prepare to bathe, they meet an NPC named Zach Unfair, an unemployed game creator who to creature games like "GG7". Through IF's conversation with Zach it revealed that GG7 is a reference to Final Fantasy VII. *''Reunion'': Zach makes a second appearance as he enter Chian's bar, talking on his cellphone. He mentions a game called "GG10" which is a reference to Final Fantasy X. *''Attack of the Cicada Horde'': The kid that appears here mentions playing a game called "Cogs of Battle", which is a nod to the Gears of War series. The Cicada Horde the kid is claiming to be is in reference to the "Locust Horde" which is a subterranean species in Gears of War. *''Shrooms and Turtles:'' The girls meet a turtle by the name of Wowser, King of the Woopa Twoopa, and ruler of the Shroom Kingdom. This is a reference to Bowser from Super Mario. Later on the group meets Peach and Yoshi like expyies also and a few of the townspeople resemble Mario, Luigi, and Toad. *''IF and the Archbishop'': IF comments the poison given to her could take down a "giant enemy crab", a phrase well-known for being used in the introductory presentation of the Playstation 3. *''Shadow of a Blue Dragon'': The dragon shadow the group encounters is modeled after the Blue Dragon game series. The man who explains it to them is based after Akira Toriyama, the main artist of the series. He also mentions his own manga involving shirtless men and screaming, an affectionate parody take on his most popular manga, Dragonball Z. *''Search On!: The party meets an expy of a Resident Evil star. He mentions his team name is S.R.A.T.S., modeled after the S.T.A.R.S. team from the games and even parphrases the famous "master of unlocking" quote from the first game. *''Compa's Pop Quiz: Neptune's answer to Compa's quiz is the Watch & Game, an obvious reference to Nintendo's first handheld, the Game & Watch. *During the events searching for the Trust Spear, the party runs into Princess Pear, a take on Princess Peach from the Mario series, and a dinosaur modeled after Yoshi from the same series. The Trust Spear parts also have Miamoto's Seal of Quality, a nod to the Nintendo Seal of Quality known to adorn Nintendo-approved products. *''Master Idol Production'': The event as a whole is a nod to the Idolmaster game series. *''... Wh-What About Me?: During the second part of this event, five people that Nisa was trying to save and convince them they were in danger form a group to combat monsters and chose what color fighter they want to be. This team is a reference to the Super Sentai/Power Rangers. *''Boxing Battle: Compa offers a game where you punch by moving the controllers, this is a reference to Wii Sports which had multiple games but only Boxing and Bowling are mentioned in this event. *''Brain Age Score'': IF realizes that her memory is getting rather so Compa recommends a brain training game to her. IF says she had already played and that her brain age was about forty or so. Neptune states hers was fifty and Compa says hers was sixty. This is a reference to Brain Age. *''Cart Racing'': The racing is modeled after the Mario Kart series. *''The Real Hero and Goddess?: The first half is a long homage to the characters and plot of the first Legend of Zelda game. At the end, Compa quotes the famous line from The Xi-Fles, "The truth is out there!" *''LEFT 4 RED: Both the event name and the game discussed are nods to the popular zombie-survival game Left 4 Dead. *Stray?!: The girls find a bunch of robotic stray dogs abandoned by their owners which is a nod to the robotic dog toy's made popular in the late 90's like Sony's Aibo and Tiger's Poo-Chi. *''Hero's Item'': RED talks to IF about how her yo-yo is related to a kid using one to fight aliens and rescue his father. This is a nod to Mike Jones, the protagonist of Startropics. Item Skills *Neptune's item skills such as Nep Bull are a reference to Red Bull. *Noire's item skills, such as Hi Potion, Potion, and Elixer, are references to recovery items in Final Fantasy games. *Blanc's item skills are references to recovery items in the Pokemon series. Other *During the opening cutscene, Neptune quips that "Neptune does what you all don't", a nod to the saying "Genesis does what Nintendon't", the first slander of the real-life console wars. *Neptune asks Compa if she found the tutorial dungeon through "Dunglemaps" which may be based on Google Maps. *Also referenced is Amazon.com. Some of Red's weapons/toys come from "AMAZOO.NEP". *During a Lowee cutscene where a heretic summons a monster, he exclaims "I choose you!", a line commonly heard in the Pokemon series. *One of Vert's special abilities has a reference to the Red Ring of Death, a hazardous thing that can happen to a Xbox, making it unplayable. *One of Vert's blog posts comments on preordering a game called Hoop: Reach, a nod to the then-latest installment of the Halo series. *Another of Vert's blog posts has receive a cake with the phrase "It's thinking", the slogan of the Sega Dreamcast console. *Noire constantly remarks that she only does everything as a goddess is a nod to the PS3 slogan of "It only does everything". Similarly, one of her blog posts says that people can "live in your world and play in ours", the motto of the Playstation 2. *A Noire line when using a Combo Link where she talks about "massive damage" is a phrase used at the unveiling of the PS3. *When Neptune says "Muda muda muda muda muda muda muda! " she references Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, a series this game brings up more then once somehow. * Neptune saying, "From start to finish, I'm always at a climax!" references one of Momotaros' catchphrase from Kamen Rider Den-O. * "A giant blue shadow in the form of a Dragon" is a reference to Blue Dragon. * Noire makes plenty of references when trying to decide on a transformation quote. (A few are listed on her page) * Noire herself is an Expy of both Kooh from Pangya, and Azusa from K-On!. She references this and even mentions playing the same instrument at least once BECAUSE of this. She also references the series itself numerous times in an event and even has a red guitar like Azusa. * Green Heart invites IF to play a "zombie mall-survival blood fest". The game she references is Dead Rising. * Blanc quips at least twice that her country and form appeal to the elderly and young kids, probably a nod to (or a knock against) the Wii's attempt to appeal to a wide demographic. * IF references Lucky Charms, saying the Crepes from Lowee sound "magically delicious". * Neptune makes a reference to Transformers when she says "Transform and Roll Out." * Compa makes another Transformers reference when she thinks that Lastation is a huge transforming robot, a nod to the Transformers character Metroplex. * At the end of an easy battle, Neptune often says "Again, I'm slicing junk", which is a reference to Goemon from Lupin the III. * There is a video game company called ZECA in one of the cutscenes. This is clearly a reference to SEGA. * At the end of a battles Neptune sometimes sings a victory fanfare. The melody is a reference to the Final Fantasy Fanfare. * Neptune sometimes calls her "Pretty Mysterious Neptune of Love and Justice", punishing foes in the name of the Basilicom. This is a nod to the usual introduction of Sailor Moon. * In one event she says she should have the blood of a hero, a reference to Fable Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Names (Characters) *Nepgear's name references the Sega Game Gear. *Cave's name is directly derived from Cave Co. *Falcom's name is also directly derived from Nihon Falcom. *Pirachu references Pikachu, the mascot of the Pokemon franchise. *Saturn Shiro is a Planeptune Chirper character that references SEGA Saturn mascot, Segata Sanshiro. *David Sneak is a Planeptune Chirper character that references both Solid Snake of the Metal Gear Solid series and Solid Snake's voice actor, David Hayter. Names (Locations) *Atari Marsh is named after the Atari company. Also, the tree and block it's resting on resembles the Atari joystick *Sim City references game series, SimCity. *Underverse references the Chronicles of Riddick. Names (Monsters) *Ms. Clyde and Clyde take their name and shape from the ghosts of the Pac-Man games. This also seems to be a reference for Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man, as Ms. Clyde sports a bow. *Horsebird references a Chocobo from the Final Fantasy series. Specifically, Final Fantasy XIV, which was the game that renamed Chocobos into Horsebirds. *Kupokat references a moogle from the Final Fantasy series. Along with the moogle's catchphrase in their name, they also have small purple bat-like wings that are similar to those moogles have. *Piranha Flower references the Piranha Plants from the Super Mario series. *Metal Dogoos reference the Metal Slime foes from the Dragon Quest series. They also share their trades of high EXP and money drops. *Grafchocola references graf_chokolo, a hacker in the PS3 scene. *Sergeant Froggy references the manga series Sgt. Frog. Quests *Multiple quests reference the group of computer hackers known as Anonymous. *The "Three Kingdoms" quest mentions making a game full of sexy girls. A call out to the Ikki Tousen anime/game series, which was full of sexy girls. "Three Kingdoms" is the book Ikki Tousen was based upon. *In the Coliseum, one of the quest is called God of Woe, a reference to Sony's Playstation exclusive series, God of War. *In the Coliseum, one of the quests is called The World CPU Knows, a reference to the manga/anime, The World Only God Knows. It features a battle against many "visual novel" enemies, a plot element featured heavily in the manga/anime (the main character is constantly playing these types of games ). *The quest "Doggie Bag" references a character, Rena Ryugu from the Higurashi series. The client's name is "Reina Tatsumiya," who apparently "found a mega-cute slime" that was "so cute" that she "tried to, like, take him home with me." Events *''Inafune Sword Beam'': Nepgear comments on getting the Blue Bomber secret password and jokes about her Nep Buster, both nods to the franchise Inafune worked with most, Mega Man. * LAN Party!: The girls discuss games for their respective consoles, which include takes on Kinect Party, Monster Rancher, Pokemon and Shenmue. *In one event Neptune asks if the party want to play Hungry Hungry Platypus which is a reference to the tabletop game Hungry Hungry Hippos. *When Linda and CFW Trick snucked in to Rom and Ram's room after Lowee's shares were reclaimed, Linda complemented herself on her sneaking skills, calling herself "Gaseous Snake, espionage extraordinaire!" This references the Metal Gear Series where some characters have names that starts with a matter and ending with Snake, including Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. Skills *Gust's skills, "Totori Alchemy" and "Rorona Alchemy," references their respective games on the Atelier series. *5bp's skill, "Telephone Zapper," has the following description: "Zap the foe and dig! You're cooked! Don't blame 5pb. if you turn into Mystery Food X or something." This references Persona 4 in which Yosuke Hanamura refers to Chie's cooking as such.- (Actually it references Stein's;Gate's Telephone microwave, not P4) Chirper *Chirper itself is basically a take on the Twitter communication system. *Several of the Lowee icons are takes off the characters of Mario, Luigi and Toad from the Super Mario series. Trophies *C-C-C-Combo Attack may a reference to the famous combo breaker line from the Killer Instinct series. *Take Off, Every CPU! is a nod to a line from the poorly translated Zero Wing. Other *Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2's time period is set in 20XX, which is the same time period as the Mega Man series. *The opening narrative text is in the same style as Star Wars. *Several of the character's special attacks feature cameos from their respective company's games. **Nisa invokes a number of Disgaea characters. **5pb's special attacks feature characters from Steins;Gate, a visual novel series in Japan. **Several of Gust's attacks feature characters from the Atelier series. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Names (Characters) *The gamepic character Bolitan is a reference to the Dengeki Playstation mascot, Politan *The gamepic character Necky is a reference to the Famitus Magazine mascot, Necky the Fox. *One of the characters in Planeptune is a reference to Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica (anime). *MAGES.' name is directly derived from MAGES., the parent company of 5pb. *Broccoli's name is directly derived from Broccoli, an otome game company. *Marvelous' name is directly derived from Marvelous AQL. *Tekken's name is directly derived from Tekken, a fighting game series. *CyberConnect2's name is directly derived from a game company that worked on the .Hack games. 'Names (Locations)' * Jet Set Ranch title is a reference to Sega's graffitti spraying game series, Jet Set Radio. *A character that closely resembles Toro Inoue, the Sony Cat, can be seen in Lastation commenting on how he wishes to be human; a similar wish that Toro has. *Tari is a reference to the game company Atari. *Lowee has a Lost Place called Emblem of Fire Castle, a nice reference to the game series of Fire Emblem. *Lastation has two optional dungeons called PS Dimension and Vita Dimension, a subtle reference to the Playstation Portable and the Playstation Vita. *Lastation has a Lost Place called Old Mako Reactor, a huge reference to Finfal Fantasy VII. Also it has another Lost Place called Huge Dice, it's another reference to a Playstation game called Devil Dice. *Leanbox has a Lost Place which is a Big X-Shaped Building, a reference to the X-Box Logo. *Leanbox has a Lost Place called Red Light Lighthouse, probably a reference to a Developer Studio called Lighthouse Game Studio, which developed some Indie Games. *Leanbox has a Lost Place called An Alien Corpse? a nice reference for people that play or played Fallout 3 where you can find an alien corpse in an alien crash site. *Lowee has a Dungeon that is called Metroid Shelter referencing game series Metroid. *Planeptune has a Lost Place called The Golden Axe, a nice reference to the Golden Axe series, also has a Lost Place called Old Locomotive, a reference to a game called Super Locomotive. *In Lowee if the player decides to distrust the Lost Place report, Lowee might gain a Lost Place called Sword in some Stone, a great reference to The Legend Of Zelda series. *In Lastation if the player decides to distrust the Lost Place report, Lastation might gain a Lost Place called Some Atelier, a reference to the Atelier Game Series. *Lastation has a place called Bandicrash, a reference to the popular character Crash Bandicoot. 'Quests' *In addition to numerous Kyuubey (QB) look-alike monsters and a chirper character in the game, the game has a rank C quest of the name "A Real Idiot", an obvious reference to the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The client is named "Uni Sound-alike", which is a reference to the fact how Uni and Miki Sayaka, a character from the previously mentioned anime have same voice actors (in both, the Japanese and English voice casts). The quest details have the client explaining how she was an idiot for believing in miracles and requests that the creature called "Cuberial" what tricked her to be hunted (a Kyuubey look-alike monster, in fact). This is an reference to the events shown in the anime. **Another reference to Puella Magi Madoka Magica is the rank C quest, "A fun contract". The client, "Small White Animal?", tells he is a salesman and is looking to sign more contracts with young girls and requests something like "magical contract paper" for this goal. The client is an obvious reference to Kyuubey, who makes contracts with teenager girls for them to become magical girls while tricking them in the process. *There is a rank E quest called "My Liege..." with a client named "Loyal Vassal" who talks about a Lord, which is probably a reference to Laharl and Etna of the Disgaea series where Laharl is a lord and Etna is his Loyal Vassal. *A rank E quest called "They're on the move!" has a client named "One-winged Angel". The quest details have the client talking about an unbelievable force and how the client will bring a great catastrophe to the world, this being a reference to Final Fantasy VII villain Sephiroth and the magic meteor that he summons to "wound" the planet. *The "Getting Seven Together" rank D quest is a reference to the Mario Kart game series. The quest has a client named "M" (Mario) and he is looking for materials for the next week's kart race, telling that he won't hit the princess (Princess Peach), but rather is aiming for the "green reptile thing" (Yoshi). **Another reference to Mario Kart is the rank C quest, "Knock 'em all out!" This time the client is "L" (Luigi), who requests a homing shell in order to hit his big brother and Kong, also stating that he won't show even the princess any mercy, and the ultimate goal being to stand on the podium this time around. *A rather absurd reference is made to the game Minesweeper in a rank D quest called "Really...". The quest's client is "Survivor Game Club" and they request unexploded shells with the goal in mind to play "real" Minesweeper. *A reference is made to the popular magical girl anime Smile PreCure in a rank C quest named "I wanna beat her!". The client, "Pikarin (Pseudonym)", describes that every week she plays rock-paper-scissors with a certain lady, and wanting to beat her, she requests materials for a victory headband. "Pikarin" and rock-paper-scissors (Jan-Ken-Pon) are both parts of Kise Yayoi's (or Cure Peace) transformation catchphrase, Yayoi being one of the main magical girls in Smile PreCure. *"Punish it" rank B quest is a reference to the popular anime, Fate/Zero and in specific, to it's character "Gilgamesh". The quest client, "Golden Armor Dude", descibes there is no need for two kings in the world and only he is necessary, but there is an undesirable calling himself a king, the client then ordering the player to go take care of it. Gilgamesh is known to wear a golden battle armor in addition to having golden hair and accessories, and in the anime Fate/Zero he has stated there is no need for two kings in the world, only him being necessary. *A possible reference is made to the anime series Genshiken in a rank A quest called "Summer romance". The client is called "Boy's Love Lover's Lover", and he describes he was asked by his girlfriend to make a cosplay outfit, most likely for the Summer Comiket judging by the later details of the quest talking about sweating in summer events (and transparent clothes...) Tanaka, a male character from Genshiken, is known to make cosplay outfits and his girlfriend Ohno, is an avid cosplayer and boy's love fan. *Rank S quest "To say farewell" is a reference to the anime Code Geass. In order to destroy the old world and create a new one, the quest client named "Rebel" requests to gather data by defeating a monster with the same name as his ex-friend "Suzaku", saying the victory conditions will be cleared once he has beat his ex-friend. The story line of the first season of Code Geass follows a similar premise, and it's main characters "Lelouch" and Suzaku are childhood friends, who end up being rivals with Suzaku always managing to ruin Lelouch's otherwise seemingly perfect plans. *A possible reference is made to the popular anime Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai in a rank D quest "New hair ornament". The client, "Glamour Girl" explains she is in a club, but due breaking her butterfly hair ornament what she always wears and in her own words due to her being very vain, she can't go to the club until she has a new one. "Sena Kashiwazaki" from the previously mentioned anime always wears a light blue butterfly hair ornament and also belongs to the neighbour's club, a club that aims to learn how to make friends. Sena is most likely the kind of character who wouldn't be able to go her club after losing her hair ornament, at least for a short while. 'Others' *When Neptune levels, she usually hums either the Dragon Quest ''or ''Final Fantasy ''victory fanfare in both english and japanese versions. *In an event early on in the game, Neptune says it would be lame if she lost her memory every time she fell from sky. This is a parody/reference to the Neptunia game series itself about how Neptune lost her memory already twice by the same way. *In Chapter 4, Nepgear tells Neptune not to become a Snorlax, which is a reference to ''Pokémon. *Blanc makes a reference to Cabbage Patch Kids when she wonders where baby Compa, IF and Peashy came from. *Peashy says she is hungry and uses the phrase "FEED ME" in upper case is a reference to Wipeout 2097, Piranha team used that phrase *Nepgear and MAGES. talking about adding a gun-like peripheral to a TV remote is a reference to the Wii Zapper peripheral. *Noire Metal Eyepatch is a reference to Metal Gear Solid 4 Old Snake Solid Eye. *When the player views the event for the Inafune Sword V, Neptune will yell "Great Scott" referencing Back to the Future. *Plutia's Processor S3-2X is a reference to the SEGA 32x, also the Processor STV-00 is a reference to the unreleased SEGA Pluto, basicaly a SEGA Saturn with a Built-in Net Link Modem. *Mr. Akai in Lowee may be a reference to Red from Pokemon since he only speaks ".........." and has a Pikachu styled pouch. *In Chapter 6 there is an event in Planeptune basilicom where Nepgear talks to Vert and they learn from Blanc that Nepgear is suffering from Dragonball syndrome, explaining that a father passes the role to his son but steals the spotlight again, a reference to how Goku allowed Gohan to defeat Cell, then Goku taking the spotlight back in the Buu saga. *The Legendary 7 are developers that are Cameos in the game in the form os Special Skills of the Goddesses, from left to right they are: Toshiyuki Takahashi, Yuji Horii, Hironobu Sakaguchi, Keiji Inafune, Masanobu Endo, Shigeru Miyamoto and Mouri Meijin. Mouri and Takahashi competed in the film Game King for the fastest fingers, yuji horri designed the dragon quest games, Sakaguchi created the final fantasy series, Keiji Inafune is the creator of megaman and producer of Dead Rising, Masanobu Endo is a game designer and president of the Game studio a video game production company and Shigeru Miyamoto designed the famous Legend of Zelda, Super Mario and Star Fox. *Neptune SP attack called Atranger Summon is actually a reference to a Popular anime called Dynamite Action, the robot been called Gattai Robot Atranger. *Noire has a Sword called Elysdeon that was made by L&L (Landale & Landeel), this is a great reference to the Phantasy Star series, Landale is the name of the heroine in Phantasy star (Alis Landale), Landeel is the name of the Spaceship that the Hero uses in Phantasy star 4. The sword is misspelled tough, in HDN V it's Elysdeon while in Phantasy Star 4 it's called Elsydeon. *When Rei explain to the CPUs that when she gets weaker the other her gets stronger might be a reference to a jet li movie called "The One" where an "evil" jet li travels through dimensions killing other versions of him, by killing the others, "evil" jet li grows stronger, same has Past Rei, When she loses Future Rei grows stronger. *"Teach me, Histy!" is a reference to Blazblue "Teach me, Miss Litchi!" *In Victory Neptune at some points says "The wheel of fate is turning! Heaven or hell, let's Rock!" which is a reference to Guilty Gear and Blazblue. *At the start of Chapter 4, Noire mentions to Blanc about a binocular thing that gave everyone migranes. This is a reference to the Nintendo Virtual Boy. *Neptune makes a Rain Man reference when she counts off the numbers in Pi to the 28th decimal place. *A character called Snake Hayter can be found in Lastation it's a huge reference to the Game Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater and a reference to Solid Snake since this character is inside a cardboard box. *In one event in Chapter 1, Plutia says that according to Neptune, whenever she says Puru, she sounds like someone's peon. This is a reference to Mugen Souls, which was also made by NIS America, Idea Factory and Compile Heart. *In MarvelousAQL's CG event when Neptune uses a Wind Spell and shreds MarvelousAQL's clothes, she says she is not a Blue Ninja girl. This is a reference to the La Blue Girl" franchise. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Names (Characters) *MOB48 is a reference to Japanese idol group AKB48. * 32X is a reference to the Sega 32X attachment on the Sega Genesis. Others *In the end credits there is a segment where Blanc dances in a bar and throws her hat like a projectile. This is a reference to the video game version of Michael Jackson's Moonwalker. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth1 Events * Vert mentions the last game had a boss underwater that took her forever to find, referencing Emerald Weapon from Final Fantasy 7. * At the Technology Expo, Neptune makes a reference to Hatsune Miku, wanting a energy charged turquoise-haired futuristic idol singer. * At the beginning of Chapter 4 in Compa room Neptune suggested to sneak using a cardboard box, this refers to Metal Gear Solid Series. * After the first battle against Noire when she is trying to make an escape, Neptune throws her arms around her from behind, exclaiming "Gotta catch 'em all!", which is a direct reference to the slogan of Pokemon. * Noire, trying to get away from Neptune after she walks in on Noire while she's trying out her "disguise", goes outside for some alone time. Neptune immediately follows after her saying "It's dangerous to go alone. Take Nep!" which is a very well known phrase from the Legend of Zelda. Others * Sometimes after winning a battle, Neptune hums Victory Fanfare, a battle victory theme song from the Final Fantasy series. * Angel monsters such as Contracted Angel, Lightbulb Angel and Cuberial resembles Kyubey from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the drops also refer to the anime. * WD Head is Bomb from the Final Fantasy series; they also drop the same item. * In the beginning of the game there is a cutscene which shows Noire, Blanc, and Vert teaming up to take down neptune. This is a reference to Nintendo and Sony (with Microsoft coming around after the fact) knocking Sega out of the home console market with the release of the Gamecube, Playstation 2, and Xbox respectively within 2 years of the dreamcast. Due to the massive performance difference between them and the stigma left by the disastrous Sega Saturn the dreamcast sold poorly and Sega left the console market after the Dreamcast * When looking for the 4 legendary weapons, after defeating Fake Blanc, they find the legendary "spear" but they find out it was remodeled as a hammer. Financier explains it was taken by a plumber with moustaches and remodeled in a hammer and the name was also changed to "Golden Hammer". This is a reference to the Mario weapon Golden Hammer. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Others *One of the Chirper events on the map is a character named Satochi Enaka. She is a reference to Chie Satonaka from Persona 4 in appearance. In fact, her name is an anagram of Chie's. *Another Chirper event is a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist. The Chirper character is a person who looks like the main protagonist, Edward Elric wearing Melvin glasses and is called Fake Metalchemist. *Another Chirper event is a reference to Kantai Collection. A character named Kazeshima is a reference to the anthropomorphic destroyer Shimakaze, and even features one of her anthropomorphic 12.7 cm Twin Gun Mounts that she refers to as Rensouhou-chan. The only differences are Shimakaze's bunny ears and red and white stockings compared to Kazeshima's cat ears, green and white stockings and twintail hair. *One of the Gramps Monster Chirper events is a reference to Pokemon. In it, he says there is an elderly couple who take care of monsters and they charge but they level up quickly and can mate, referencing the Day Care. *The credits at the end make allusions to such games as Super Mario Bros. 3 and Pokemon. *In Chapter 7 there is a Chirper character named Pandajamas. Despite the name, she looks like Estellise from Tales of Vesperia. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Characters: *Lee-Fi: Based on the Fighting Game Genre. Her appearance is similar to Chun-Li from Street Fighter. *Lid: Based on the Action-adventure and Stealth Genre. She makes many allusions to the Metal Gear Solid series, such as hiding in a cardboard box like Solid Snake. *Resta: Based on the Tactical RPG Genre. Her appearance is similar to a High Elf from the Record of Agarest War series. *Ein Ai: Based on the Role Playing Genre. Her appearance makes many allusions to the Final Fantasy Series. *Estelle: Based on the Role Playing Genre: Her appearance is similar to Loto from the Dragon Quest series. *Poona: Based on the Role Playing Genre: Her appearance is supposed to be based on the Opoona series based on the Orange Bon Bon floating above her head, but looks more like Princess Daisy from the Mario series. *Moru: Based on the Action Role Playing Genre: Her appearance is based on a Felyne from the Monster Hunter series. *Ai Masujima: Based on the Raising Sim and Rhythm Genre. Her appearance is based on Mami Futami from the Idolm@ster series. *Ryuka: Based on the Action-Adventure, Open World and Action RPG Genre. Her appearance is based on a Japanese Gangster from the Yakuza series. *Blossom Aizen: Based on the Tactical RPG, Dating Sim and Visual Novel Genre. Her appearance is based loosely on Maria Tachibana from the Sakura Wars series. *Tsunemi: Based on the Rhythm Genre. Her appearance is based on Hatsune Miku from the Project Diva series. *Generia G: Based on the Tactical RPG Genre. Her appearance is based among Lefina Enfield from the Super Robot Wars series, and has blonde hair like Talia Gladys from the Gundam series, and is as much, or more, of a gearhead than Nepgear. *Wyn: Based on the Sports and Simulation Genre. Her appearance is that of a young girl who knows everything about soccer. This ties her in with the Fifa series of video games. *Lady Wac: Based on the Maze Genre. Her design is highly influenced by the Pac Man series. *Saori: Based on the Dating Sim Genre. She looks like the heroine from a dating sim, specifically Shiori Fujisaki from the Tokimeki Memorial series. *Vio: Based on the Survival Horror and Third-person Shooter Genre. Her design is based on the Resident Evil series, with a dog doll reprisenting a Zombie-hound and an Umbrella representing the Umbrella Corporation. *Sango: Based on the Hack and Slash and Fighting Genre: Her appearance is based on Diao Chan from the Dynasty Warriors series. *Little Rain: Based on the Tactical RPG Genre. Based on Little Snow from Blazing Souls. *Tiara: She makes a cameo appearance from Fairy Fencer F. *Sting: A DLC Character based on the company of Sting, who collaborated in the development of the game. Events: *"Me no likey! Me angry Nep-Nep! Nep-Nep smash! Vert! Blanc! Ready?!"- Neptune quotes The Incredible Hulk. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Other *"It's time to Nep-Nep like it's 1989." This slogan was borrowed from the song "1999" by famous singer Prince. *The advance form of treasure searching, hitting boxes from below, is similar to the method of hitting blocks in all Super Mario Bros. games. *One of the events in the story is called "It's Raining Neps", which is named after the 1983 song "It's Raining Men". by the Weather Girls. *In one scene, Neptune tells Plutie that Noire might be dating a faceless male player. This is a nod to the spin-off Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart, in which the player takes on the role of a faceless man who becomes Noire's secretary. *In chapter 1 of the game Nepgear created a virtual reality headset which allows you to go inside the game. Later on Neptune jokes about being scared that if she dies in the game she may die for real. This is a reference to the popular anime franchise Sword Art Online where 10,000 people get stuck in a virtual reality game and if they die in the game they die for real. Megadimension Neptunia VII *Uzume's Megaphone logo represents the Dreamcast. Characters *C-Sha, the leader of Gold Third, represents Capcom. Many of her attacks and quotes are references to classic Capcom games: **C-Buster: The Mega Buster from the "Mega Man Franchise". Gallery Category:Media